1. Field
Example embodiments of present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system. Specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system in an augmented reality technique.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional art, there is a technique in which a marker is detected from an image of the real world taken by a camera, three-dimensional position information of the detected marker is calculated, and a virtual object is displayed at a position in the taken image corresponding to the marker on the basis of the three-dimensional position information obtained as a result of the calculation (e.g., see Hirokazu Kato, Mark Billinghurst, Koichi Asano, and Keihachiro Tachibana, “An Augmented Reality System and its Calibration based on Marker Tracking”, Journal of the Virtual Reality Society of Japan, Vol. 4, No. 4, 1999 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1).
However, in an information processing apparatus as disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, there is the possibility that pixel values in a taken image change depending on the surrounding environment, and in this case, a pattern of the marker may not be accurately recognized. In other words, there is room for improvement in accuracy of marker recognition.